Fate's Test
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Muggle A/U, James wanted children Severus didn't. When someone left a black-haired, green-eyed baby outside their doorstep. How will they deal with the situation?


**Fate's Test**

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

A/N - Written for QL round 1 - **Snake Humour**

Prompt- KEEPER: "Life of Brian." Best known the bit? "Always look on the bright side of life." **Write about someone making the best of a bad situation. **

**Warning- **It's a slash fix mean it shows Male/male relationship those who aren't comfortable with this genre please don't read. Also, little mention of child abuse

**Word count- 2290**

**Summary -** James wanted children Severus didn't. When someone left a green-eyed baby outside their doorstep, how will they deal with it.

* * *

With a loud bang the door closed. Severus stared at the door as soon as James left. He was fed up with the constant argument, but James wasn't understanding. He didn't want children, and he didn't want to adopt or hire a surrogate. James, on the other hand, didn't want the Potter line to be extinct; thus he was trying to convince Severus to have children via a surrogate. Severus always feared that James would leave him the moment he met a suitable woman. Just then the doorbell rang. Severus ignored it and sat there in silence. A few minutes later the bell rang again. Severus ignored it, but the bell didn't ring for the third time. Severus realized that it can't be James, in this situation James would've banged open the door. He got up and opened the door and looked around. No one was outside. Just when he was thinking of closing the door, a cooing sound got his attention. He looked down and saw a baby in a basket. It had a tuft of black hair and vibrant green eyes. He knew only one person who had those eyes, He picked up the letter attached to the basket. Reading the familiar handwriting, his eyes grew colder after reading every line.

When James returned the house was deathly quiet. He looked around but there was no sign of Severus. He entered the living room where Severus was sitting by the fireplace, his back turned to him while there was a baby who was staring at him with those huge green eyes. At first, he didn't understand anything. Cautiously he approached Severus who at the exact moment turned around. His face was blank but his onyx eyes were stormy. He pulled out a letter and showed it at James' face

"What is this?" he asked coldly. James took the letter while glancing at the baby he started to read.

_Potter_

_Since my sister is dead and I don't have any intention of raising your brat I'm giving him to you since it's your baby. My sister named him Harry. I don't care whatever you do with him. Just don't send him back to me, and please don't bother to reply I'm not expecting any. _

_Petunia Dursley _

James' eyes widened in shock. He glanced at the baby - Harry - then at Severus whose face was blank. He never thought that karma would bite him in the the butt someday like this. He approached the basket and picked Harry up who immediately snuggled to him. James' chest swelled with pride. But reality hit him like a brick wall. He looked at Severus who hadn't uttered a single word. James cautiously approached him but Severus flinched.

"Why?" was the only word which echoed in the silent room. James opened and closed his mouth like a fish, not sure what to do

"Sev, I-I can explain" he stutters

"Explain what Potter, were you that desperate for a child that you decided to cheat on me with my childhood friend! " Severus shouted breaking his calm demeanour. Harry started to cry. James tried to soothing while glaring at Severus who glared back. He got up abruptly facing James

"Decide Potter either _he _lives in this house or me," Severus said pointing at Harry. James' eyes widened in shock

"For God sake, he's baby Severus I can't throw him out!" James shot back. Severus just shook his head and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" James demanded. Severus turned around and spoke cooly

"Out, you live here with your _son_"

* * *

Severus stared at the wall blankly; he couldn't believe how his biggest nightmare came true. Not only had James cheated on him but he did it with the person closer-used to be close to him. Though he and Lily haven't talked since graduation he did not expect this from her.

He still remembers the day when Regulus introduced him to James as if it was yesterday

* * *

Flashback

_Severus felt weird at the party. The whole place was crowded while sweaty people were all over each other. Severus snorted in disgust. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes smiling flirtatiously at him. Severus immediately recognised him. He had heard a lot of stories about James Potter, none of them good. He started to leave but James put his hand on his shoulder. Severus turned and glared another boy._

"_Hey, what's the hurry. Is your carriage gonna turn into a pumpkin or something?" James asked. But when Severus didn't smile back he added. _

"_Can I get you something, a drink maybe?" _

_Severus opened his mouth to say no just then Regulus arrived. He smiled at both _

"_Severus I see you're enjoying yourself- uh, where're my manners. Severus this is James Potter and James this is Severus Snape" Regulus introduced. _

"_Severus," James said in a dazy voice while Severus looked away not feeling comfortable with other boy's antics._

"_So I'll see you around Severus," James said Severus just huffed and walked away. _

"_Ah, tricky one, I like it". James said slyly. Regulus just rolled his eyes._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Severus had rolled his eyes as well when Regulus told him. He never thought he would see James after that night let alone actually dating him. He sighed, he still remember what Lily said to him

"_I'm telling you, Severus, Potter isn't a good guy. He'll end up breaking your heart" Severus just stared and spoke _

"_Lily, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself". Lily just sighed hearing that _

"_Ok, but I'm telling you, Severus, you're making a mistake. You'll regret it someday" she said. _

Severus never thought Lily would prove her point this way. When he and James started dating Lily become distant. Last time he saw her was the graduation.

He was deep in thought when a voice brought him out of it. He looked up to see the man whom he considers father more than his actual one looking at him worriedly.

"I see you ain't eating anything, my boy," said the older man. Severus just sighed.

"I'm not hungry Albus" he lied. Albus fix the younger man with a glance and spoke

"You can't fool me, Severus. I know you very well, something is eating you up" Albus said knowingly. Severus knew there isn't any point in lying to Albus, he'll find out eventually. So he decided to tell him everything.

After hearing everything Albus nodded in understanding.

"But here's the thing Severus, you can't punish that baby for what James did. He's an innocent child who doesn't understand all this". He explains. Severus just shook his head stubbornly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Severus said. Albus just shook his head.

"I know why you are distancing yourself from that child. You fear that you would treat him like _he _used to treat you. Please, my boy, don't be like him" Albus urged. Severus got up and left the house.

* * *

James was sitting with his palms on his face. In this situation, he needed some peace; thus he decided to visit Sirius and Remus. After hearing what happened Remus wasn't talking to him while Sirius sat by his side.

"How all this happened, mate?" Sirius asked. James just sighed and started to tell him everything.

_It was a bad day. James and Severus had a huge fight over James' lavish spending. He told Severus that they have enough money and they don't have to worry about such petty things, but Severus didn't listen; instead he kicked James out of their home. He decided to visit a bar. After a few drinks, he decided to hit the dance floor. There he saw a girl with familiar fiery red hair. He got closer to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and was pleasantly shocked to see him._

"_Evans, long time no see," James said charmingly. Lily just rolled her eyes on his cockiness. _

"_Hey, Potter. What are you doing here, how's Severus? Did he come too?" she asked. _

"_Nah, he is at home probably brooding," James said. Lily eyed him suspiciously and asked._

"_What have you done?" James' blood boiled on the accusation._

"_Why is always everything my fault, huh! If I try to give my partner a life he deserves, I'm overspending. If I do something nice for him, I'm a show-off. Why is it always bloody my fault?" he shouted. People just stared at him. Lily looked around in embarrassment and tried to pacify James._

"_Why don't we go somewhere else," she suggested. _

_Though Lily wasn't in favour of taking James to her apartment, there was no other option. Since it was late and he was more than tipsy. She doesn't want him to get robbed or beaten on the street. _

"_Hey, Lily do you have something to drink?" James asked. Lily just stared at him as if he has grown two heads._

"_W-what?" he asked. _

"_You've never called me 'Lily,'" she said._

"_It's your name, isn't it," James said cheekily. Lily just snorted._

"_I don't think you should drink any more," Lily pointed out._

"_Come on Lily, for old times sake," James urged. _

_After too many drinks they were both drunk. Lily was giggling while James was complaining about Severus _

"_I-I tell you he's never happy, no matter what I do. I should've dated a woman instead," he slurred. Lily's eyes widened, looking into James' hazel eyes. _

"_Y-you like women too! B-but I thought," she stammered. _

"_Yeah, I like women, especially pretty ones. Just like you," James said. Before she could say anything, James kissed her. Initially, she froze, but soon she melted in James' arms._

_The next morning James woke up with a start. He had the worst headache. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. This wasn't his bedroom either, it was Sirius and Remus'. He turned around to see Lily by his side; that was when he realised he wasn't wearing _anything_. He was panicking now. He must've made some kind of noise, because at the same time Lily decided to wake up. The whole room echoed with a loud shriek._

"_Oh my God! Oh my God, what have I done? How am I going to face Severus? He's going to murder me," James ranted. Lily stayed quite while James kept ranting._

"_We're never going to talk about this, ever!" Lily said gesturing at them both. James nodded curtly then spoke._

"_I-I need to go. No, I can't go home like this. I need a shower- uh. I'll take it at Remus and Sirius'," James stammered, collecting his clothes from the floor._

* * *

"If it' wasn't for her sister I would've never known that I have a son," James told Sirius who was massaging his head. Remus sat listening to everything he said.

"I think you should go home," Remus said, but James just sighed.

"Moony," Sirius said in a warning tone.

"I'm saying it 'cause he left Peter in charge of the baby-Harry," Remus said. James's eyes widened.

"Oh god, Harry. I-I have to go," with that James left.

When James reached home he saw Severus was holding Harry; Peter was in the corner far, _far_ away from Severus. James knew Peter was afraid of Severus.

Severus glared at James and spoke, "You dimwitted twat. You left the boy under this idiot's care. What were you thinking?" he shouted. Harry made a displeased noise.

"Prongs, he burst into the house and snatched baby Harry from me," Peter complained.

"This is my house, Pettigrew," Severus said through gritted teeth.

Peter ignored him and spoke, "He was so aggressive Prongs. I-I was worried he might hurt Harry."

Severus' blood boiled on this. "That is absurd. I would never hurt a small child. Who do you think I am, _my_ father?"

Immediately Severus shut his mouth realising what he just said. Both James and Peter's eyes widened.

"Peter, I think you should leave," James suggested.

"B-but," Peter stuttered, but when he saw Severus glaring at him he didn't need to be told twice. Once Peter left James approached Severus who backed off a little bit.

"Please, Severus, don't push me away, don't hide it from me," James urged. Severus snorted at last part, but put Harry down in the crib.

Severus finally spoke, "I didn't have a pleasant childhood like you. My father-that man beat me since I could walk, he made me believe I was not his. My mother couldn't do anything to save me. When I was eleven she sent me to the orphanage where I was eventually adopted by Albus." At that moment everything became clear to James. Why Severus doesn't want children.

"Oh, Severus you would be never like him," James assured. Severus picked up Harry again who started to babble something. Then he glared at James.

"I haven't forgiven you," he said in a matter of fact tone. James sighed.

"I swear, Severus, I'll win your trust back and we'll overcome all of this together, I promise." Severus just nodded, hoping the best for all of them.

The End


End file.
